The applicant has proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-8-200547 (hereinafter, referred to as "Prior Art 1") a lining apparatus in which a strip-like member is continuously supplied and spirally wound to adhere at joint portions provided on its both sides, thereby to fabricate a tubular body. The lining apparatus advances along the internal diameter of the tubular body to extend the length thereof and thus fabricated tubular body is left at the site where the tubular body is completed. According to Prior Art 1, lining operation is applied to a tubular culvert which has a normal circular cross section. A rigid forming frame in an annular shape is used therein.
Next, the applicant has proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-8-261363 (hereinafter, referred to as "Prior Art 2") an apparatus of lining an inner face of a tubular culvert having an arbitrary cross section, which is not limited to a culvert having a circular cross section but is applicable to culverts having various cross sections in a horse shoe shape (oval shape), a rectangular shape, other polygonal shapes and so on. Prior Art 2 has been realized based on a conception of providing flexibility to a forming frame and providing plastic deformation performance to a strip-like member.
That is, according to the apparatus for lining an inner face of a tubular culvert having an arbitrary cross section, there is provided a lining apparatus in which an elongated strip-like member having plastic deformation performance which can be plastically deformed and in which joint portions are formed on both side edge portions thereof, is used, a tubular body formed by continuously supplying and spirally winding the strip-like member having plastic deformation performance and jointing the joint portions which are brought into contact with each other, is placed to remain in tubular culverts having deformed shape cross sections and the strip-like member having plastic deformation performance newly supplied in front of the tubular body which has already been formed, is added to form a portion of a lining pipe, the apparatus comprising
a forming frame which has a predetermined width and a lateral rigidity and which is made flexible in a longitudinal direction by a link mechanism; guide rollers which are mounted around the forming frame and are brought into contact with the inner face of the tubular body; PA1 a joint mechanism unit which is attached to the forming frame, and arranged at a portion to closedly joint the joint portions of the tubular body that has been already formed and the strip-like member that is newly supplied and which comprises an outer face roller and an inner face roller for pinching the strip-like member; and PA1 a regulating frame which is arranged on the inner side of the forming frame, maintaining a rigidity and having a guide track for deformed sectional shapes for restraining movement of the forming frame. PA1 a forming frame in a closed loop made flexible by a link mechanism comprising a series of links; PA1 rotary guides rotatably installed to shafts axially supported by the forming frame; PA1 a joint mechanism unit attached to the forming frame for jointing together the joint portion of the strip-like member of the tubular body constituting an already-formed portion of the lining pipe and the joint portion of the newly-supplied strip-like member; and PA1 a regulating frame maintaining a rigidity, having a guide track at an outer periphery thereof and arranged on an inner side of the forming frame, said guide track being brought into contact with outer faces of the rotary guides at the forming frame. PA1 a forming frame made flexible by a link mechanism comprising a series of links, each of said links prevented from being folded inwardly; PA1 guide rollers arranged side by side at intervals therebetween and rotatably mounted to shafts axially supported by the forming frame, said guide rollers being brought into contact with inner faces of portions of the lining pipe formed by spirally winding the strip-like member; PA1 rotary guides rotatably mounted to the shafts mounted with the guide rolls and arranged between the guide rolls disposed side by side, each of said rotary guides having an outer diameter smaller than an outer diameter of the guide rolls and having a guide groove at an outer periphery thereof; PA1 a joint mechanism unit attached to the forming frame and comprising an outer face roller and an inner face roller arranged at positions of the joint portion of the already-formed portion of the lining pipe and the joint portion of the newly-supplied strip-like member for pinching the joint portions of the strip-like member; and PA1 a regulating frame maintaining a rigidity, having a guide track at an outer periphery thereof and arranged on an inner side of the forming frame, said guide track being fitted to guide grooves of the rotary guides of the forming frame. PA1 a forming frame in a closed loop made flexible by a link mechanism comprising a series of links; PA1 guide rollers rotatably mounted around the forming frame and brought into contact with inner faces of portions of the lining pipe formed by spirally winding the strip-like member; PA1 a first pinch mechanism unit attached to the forming frame and arranged at positions of the joint portion of the already-formed portion of the lining pipe and the joint portion of the newly-supplied strip-like member and comprising an outer face roller and an inner face roller for pinching the joint portions of the strip-like member; PA1 a regulating frame arranged on an inner side of the forming frame and having bent portions for regulating a movement of the forming frame; and PA1 wherein the forming frame is arranged with a second pinch mechanism unit comprising an outer face roller and an inner face roller for pinching the joint portions of the strip-like member on a rear side of the first pinch mechanism unit at a predetermined interval therebetween arranged with one of the bent portions. PA1 a forming frame made flexible by a link mechanism comprising a series of links, each of said links prevented from being folded inwardly; PA1 guide rollers rotatably mounted around the forming frame and brought into contact with inner faces of portions of the lining pipe formed by spirally winding the strip-like member; PA1 a first pinch mechanism unit attached to the forming frame and arranged at positions of the joint portion of the already-formed portion of the lining pipe and the joint portion of the newly-supplied strip-like member and comprising an outer face roller and an inner face roller for pinching the joint portions of the strip-like member; PA1 wherein the first pinch mechanism unit is arranged with a first feed roller having an outer face projected to an outermost side for exerting a feed drive force in a direction of spirally winding the strip-like member; and PA1 wherein a second feed roller cooperatively moved by a second pinch mechanism unit similarly comprising an outer face roller and an inner face roller for pinching the joint portions of the strip-like member is arranged at a rear side of the first feed roller in a direction of rotating the forming frame at a predetermined interval. PA1 a forming frame made flexible by a link mechanism comprising a series of links, each of said links prevented from being folded inwardly; PA1 a peripheral length adjusting mechanism incorporated in the forming frame for freely adjusting a peripheral length of the forming frame; PA1 guide rollers rotatably mounted around the forming frame and brought into contact with inner faces of portions of the lining pipe formed by spirally winding the strip-like member; and PA1 a joint mechanism unit attached to the forming frame and arranged at positions of the joint portion of the already-formed portion of the lining pipe and the joint portion of the newly-supplied strip-like member and comprising an outer face roller and an inner face roller for pinching the joint portions of the strip-like member. PA1 a forming frame in a closed loop shape; PA1 a peripheral length adjusting mechanism incorporated in the forming frame for freely adjusting a peripheral length of the forming frame; PA1 an interval maintaining mechanism incorporated in the forming frame and installed to the peripheral length adjusting mechanism; PA1 guide rollers rotatably mounted around the forming frame and brought into contact with inner faces of portions of the lining pipe formed by spirally winding the strip-like member; and PA1 a joint mechanism unit attached to the forming frame and arranged at positions of the joint portion of the already-formed portion of the lining pipe and the joint portion of the newly-supplied strip-like member and comprising an outer face roller and an inner face roller for pinching the joint portions of the strip-like member.
Further, according to the lining apparatus of Prior Art 2, movement of the forming frame is forced and the strip-like member is plastically deformed by which a lining pipe having a deformed shape cross section in conformity with the shape of the regulating frame is formed.
However, according to Prior Art 2, respective structures of the regulating frame and guide members engaged with the regulating frame are complicated and time and labor is needed in fabrication. Further, the regulating frame is proximate to the center, the inner diameter dimension of the regulating frame is downsized, in flowing water, a water flowing cross section is reduced and water flowing resistance is increased which constitutes a bottleneck in pipe making operation.
Furthermore, deficiency in bending the strip-like member having plastic deformation performance as well as lack in flexibility in mounting the forming frame and the like pose problems.
The present invention has been carried out in order to resolve these problems of the prior arts and it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for lining an inner face of a tubular culvert having an arbitrary cross section in which in a lining apparatus at inside of a tubular culvert in a deformed shape using a regulating frame in respect of a strip-like member having plastic deformation performance, the structure is simplified, and the inner diameter dimension of the regulating frame is enlarged by which the winding operation of the strip-like member is smoothly carried out.
Furthermore, it is other object thereof to devise a measure further ensuring to bend the strip-like member having plastic deformation performance as well as facilitating mounting operation of a forming frame.